Les deux font la paire !
by jimiilolita
Summary: Ben, vu le titre, vous vous doutez bien qu'on ne va pas parler de l'amour impossible de deux chaussettes dans les vestiaires ? Allé, un effort : la seule paire qu'on a sous la main !
1. Chapter 1

Base : Prince of Tennis

Disclamer : Raaahh !! Un ptit Ryoma rien que pour moaaaa toute seule !! ! ! ! Bon, je cracherai pas sur un Tezuka non plus ou à la limite un Shusuke emballé pour Nowel ! Alléééé Konomi san please !

Genre : mmhh OS, romance, humour (ça dépend de votre sens de l'humour)

Pairing : ben, vu le titre… à part des chaussures ou des chaussettes…

Note : à l'orihine, c'est du OS, mais c'est trop indigeste tout d'un coup, alors on a fait trois parties distinctes. J'espère que la compréhension de l'histoire ne s'en ressent pas trop (pas, dur vu le niveau de compléxité de l'intrigue )

**Et deux qui font la paire !**

Oishi s'apprêtait à fermer les portes des vestiaires après une dure séance d'entraînement du club. Depuis le départ de Tezuka pour soigner son épaule, il avait pris les choses en main avec une sévérité qui le surprenait lui-même. Finalement, c'était peut-être la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur de son capitaine qui le poussait à redoubler de sévérité envers les tennismen.

Il soupira de contentement. Ils s'étaient tous démenés avec entrain ce jour-là et il en ressentait une certaine fierté qui allégeait un peu sa fatigue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans les vestiaires. Eiji et Fuji avaient encore laissé des raquettes d'entraînement joncher le sol. Ils allaient devoir se calmer un peu. Enfin, l'absence, même temporaire, de son capitaine semblait le rendre un peu trop nerveux. Il allait repartir quand une voix familière s'éleva dans son dos.

- Oishi, on peut jouer ?

- On avait toute la séance d'entraînement pour jouer !

- Nyaa ! Tu étais trop occupé à jouer au capitaine !

Il se retourna lentement, en esquissant un sourire satisfait. La compagnie de son partenaire préféré était toujours la bienvenue.

Il n'allait sûrement pas refuser. Même à moitié mort, il n'aurait pas refusé un set avec Eiji, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait mit en double avec Momoshiro puis Fuji : ils n'avaient plus joué en double depuis une éternité, du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Il savait qu'Eiji formait une bonne équipe, que ce soit avec Momo ou Fuji : son jeu s'était adapté à l'un et à l'autre, ils pouvaient gagner de grands matches ensembles. Là n'était pas le problème. En plus, les autres joueurs semblaient s'être très bien accommodés de cette nouvelle formation. Même si cela lui avait fait un petit pincement au cœur de ne pas faire jouer la golden pair, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait choisi la meilleure option possible. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de bondir intérieurement de joie à l'idée de rejouer avec Eiji.

Il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le reconnaître : cela lui avait manqué. Jouer avec son partenaire était toujours une source de plaisir inégalée. Pourtant il se demanda quelques minutes pourquoi celui-ci n'avait pas profité de la séance d'entraînement pour faire ce match. Ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre plus tout frais mais Oishi s'inquiétait surtout pour lui : il était loin d'avoir l'extraordinaire capacité de récupération de son coéquipier. Il n'avait pas peur de se faire battre. Après tout, ils étaient du même niveau et il n'avait jamais perdu en simple avec Eiji, seulement il détestait l'idée de donner un piètre adversaire à quelqu'un qu'il estimait. A plus forte raison si ce quelqu'un était Kikumaru.

Il sourit néanmoins à son adversaire.

- Je ne te ferais pas le plaisir de te demander de m'épargner.

- J'y compte bien !

Lui lança celui-ci d'un air goguenard avant de rajouter tout bas :

- Tu vas déguster, Oishi !

- Si tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu !

Kikumaru s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il avait viscéralement besoin de jouer avec Oishi que ce soit ensemble en double ou en simple, l'un contre l'autre, il avait besoin de voir Oishi sur un court avec lui. D'une certaine manière, cette présence, à ses côté ou en face de lui, était sécurisante. En jouant avec Momishiro, Kikumaru avait compris à quel point la présence d'Oishi avait été importante pour lui : sur le court, il veillait sur lui, lui permettant de se donner au maximum. Avec un kohai, c'était différent, il était maintenant l'aîné du double et devait prendre son rôle très au sérieux. Cela lui permettait de grandir, de devenir encore plus fort sur le court, comme en ce moment même, alors qu'il jouait contre Oishi. Pourtant l'absence de son partenaire lui pesait souvent. Il cherchait souvent du regard cette présence réconfortante, sûre d'elle-même, qui dissipait tous ses doutes. Là, il l'avait là, sous les yeux, en face de lui, et c'est ce qui donnait tant d'importance à un simple match d'entraînement.

Il était devenu plus fort en quelques matchs sans Oishi, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait évolué à toute vitesse. Peut-être était-ce l'absence d'un soutient qui le forçait à toujours se surpasser, toujours est-il qu'il se sentait imbattable et entendait bien ne faire qu'une bouchée de son adversaire, pour une fois.

Le dit adversaire lui donnait d'ailleurs du fil à retorde. Ils jouaient en un set gagnant et Oishi semblait lui aussi, très décidé. Kikumaru s'aperçu qu'étrangement, il voulait gagner, à tout prix ! Il voulait battre Oishi, même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison, il refusait de se laisser… dominer. Comme si en le battant, il s'affirmait comme véritablement son égal. C'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient mis à jouer en double mais là, il y avait plus. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait de savoir qui était le plus fort à cet instant : Eiji jouait pour pouvoir montrer à Oishi qu'il le valait largement.

Il chassa ces pensées d'un geste embêté de la main. Bien sûr qu'il voulait prouver à Oishi qu'il était capable de jouer un grand tennis sans lui, sans personne à ses côté mais il trouvait ce raisonnement puéril. Il voulait être meilleur qu'Oishi. Il y avait un mélange jubilatoire et malsain à la fois à cette idée. Kikumaru sourit narquoisement en voyant que son adversaire commençait déjà à ralentir le rythme.

- Déjà fatigué ?

Leur match n'avait commencé que depuis quelques minutes et il se sentait vraiment en forme, sans réaliser qu'Oishi, au contraire, se forçait pour pouvoir jouer correctement contre lui. Il évacuait avec rage toute la frustration qu'il avait de ne plus pouvoir jouer régulièrement avec lui. En réalité, c'était surtout de ne plus être considéré comme la Golden pair qui le mettait en rage. Ils s'étaient forgé une réputation tous les deux, ils avaient travaillé dur pour former un double parfait, la Golden pair était connue dans tous les clubs de tennis : ils formaient un double proche de la perfection. Et voir tout cela s'arrêter l'insupportait. Il avait partagé tant de choses avec Oishi lors de leurs doubles que tout perdre de leur lien particulier lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il comprenait douloureusement que perdre la Golden pair pour lui, c'était comme perdre Oishi, or, s'il y avait bien une chose qui comptait aux yeux d'Eiji Kikumaru, c'était son partenaire. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe et qu'Oishi, en tant que vice capitaine, passait de plus en plus de temps avec Tezuka, alors s'ils ne pouvaient plus se retrouver en tant que le meilleur double de Seigaku, il perdait la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée jusqu'à ce jour : Oishi.

C'est pourquoi il se donnait avec une rage et une détermination exceptionnelles dans ce match, comme si cela pouvait faire revenir Oishi près de lui.

Bientôt, le résultat ne fit plus l'ombre d'un doute : Kikumaru dominait littéralement l'échange. C'est seulement au moment de jouer le dernier point qu'ils réalisèrent ensemble ce que cela voulait dire. _On jouera en double tant que je ne te battrais pas en simple_. C'est ce qu'Eiji avait accepté lors de leur premier match, or, il venait de gagner. Oishi hésita un court instant : fallait-il prendre tout cela au sérieux. Les circonstances de ce set n'étaient pas idéales, mais c'était tout de même un match et le résultat était là, indéniable. Kikumaru l'avait battu. Il sourit un peu gêné, se demandant s'il devait le premier en parler ou attendre de voir ce que Kikumaru en disait. il opta prudemment pour la deuxième solution.

- T'as gagné.

A sa grande satisfaction, Eiji répondit comme si de rien n'était.

- Nya ! Bientôt la retraite, Oishi, tu te fais vieux !

- On a le même âge !

- C'est dans la tête !

Eiji lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, par habitude.

- Merci.

Oishi bu longuement, sous le regard voilé de son adversaire.

- C'est bon de jouer ensemble de temps en temps.

Kikumaru tiqua à ces derniers mots. « De temps en temps », Oishi se contenterait donc de ça ? Lui, en tout cas, ça ne le satisfaisait pas ! Déjà que la Golden pair se faisait doucement remiser au placard et que Oishi semblait s'en contrefoutre, alors si en plus ça ne lui faisait pas plus que ça de jouer ensemble, c'était le comble ! Quelque part, Eiji savait que son attitude vis-à-vis de son partenaire était assez puérile : ce qu'il n'osait pas s'avouer, c'était qu'il voulait garder Oishi pour lui et lui seul, et cette idée était pour lui une preuve d'immaturité flagrante.

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas perdre Oishi. Jouer sans lui le frustrait mais imaginer Oishi jouer avec un autre que lui était tout simplement intolérable. C'était avec cette idée qu'il venait de jouer : l'idée que s'il montrait le meilleur de son tennis à Oishi, celui-ci reviendrait en double avec lui. Il avait beau se répéter que l'équipe obéissait à des choix stratégiques et que son raisonnement était idiot, c'était plus fort que lui : chacun de ses coup disait « je suis largement aussi fort que toi et je suis le mieux placé pour jouer avec toi ». Il avait battu Oishi, et entendait bien imposer sa victoire, comme celui-ci avait imposé la sienne trois ans auparavant. Il était parti avec cette idée : s'il gagnait, il pouvait décider de ne plus jouer qu'avec Oishi. Seulement, ces derniers mots l'avaient vexé. Comme si Oishi avait oublié qu'il y avait à chaque fois un enjeu !

Il rangea ses affaires en ruminant ces pensées moroses. S'il avait été un peu plus lucide, il aurait dû reconnaître qu'il était tout simplement jaloux et aurait réagit en conséquence. Seulement, Eiji n'avait pas l'habitude de se casser la tête sur les causes et raisons d'être de ses états d'âme, ce qui, en l'occurrence, le laissait extrêmement perturbé, et tout cela à l'insu d'Oishi, bien trop éreinté pour s'inquiéter de la mine sombre de son ami.

- A croire que je suis meilleur tout seul qu'en double.

Sur cette dernière remarque, Eiji fila sans demander son reste, laissant un Oishi des plus perplexes. Il était remarquablement bien placé pour savoir que chez Eiji, le calme précédait souvent la tempête.

A SUIVRE ...


	2. Chapter 2

Base : Prince of Tennis

Disclamer : Raaahh !! Un ptit Ryoma rien que pour moaaaa toute seule !! ! ! ! Bon, je cracherai pas sur un Tezuka non plus ou à la limite un Shusuke emballé pour Nowel ! Alléééé Konomi san please !

Genre : mmhh OS, romance, humour (ça dépend de votre sens de l'humour)

Pairing : ben, vu le titre… à part des chaussures ou des chaussettes…

Note : à l'orihine, c'est du OS, mais c'est trop indigeste tout d'un coup, alors on a fait trois parties distinctes. J'espère que la compréhension de l'histoire ne s'en ressent pas trop (pas, dur vu le niveau de compléxité de l'intrigue )

**Et deux qui font la paire !**

Oishi se rendit en cours de très mauvaise humeur ce matin-là. D'une, il avait très mal dormi, de deux, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et se sentir dépassé l'énervait au plus haut point. Personne ou presque n'en fit les frais ; il n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude de passer ses nerfs sur les joueurs. Au contraire, il préférait prendre sur lui et garder son énervement pour plus tard. D'autant plus que Madame Ryuzaki n'était pas là ce jour-là, ayant une réunion de professeur et donc, il se retrouvait plus ou moins seul pour assurer la supervision de l'entraînement.

Pour ne rien arranger, le temps qui avait été radieux toute la matinée se couvrit en début d'après-midi pour laisser place à une moiteur lourde et orageuse qui mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise.

Très vite, la nervosité prit le pas sur le calme et l'impassibilité dont il faisait preuve d'ordinaire, ce qui ne manquât pas de surprendre tout le monde. Lorsqu'il réprimanda un cinquième pour la troisième fois à cause d'une faute sans gravité, il sentit sur lui les regards interloqués de ses amis.

Il se laissa tomber sur un banc, tentant de se reprendre du mieux possible. S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre que les quelques mots qui avaient suivit leur match de la veille avec Kikumaru l'avaient troublé. Plus que troublé, il s'était rendu malade à repenser toute la soirée à son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire comprendre ? Qu'il était mieux en simple, qu'il ne voulait plus jouer en double, ou qu'il avait perdu son temps et son talent à jouer en double avec lui pendant tout ce temps ? Non, Eiji n'aurait jamais pu penser tout ça. D'un autre côté, en y réfléchissant bien, Oishi se dit qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à Eiji en dehors de leurs matches, ce qui était déjà pas mal. Sous sa jovialité habituelle, Eiji ne lui laissait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir discuté avec Eiji si ce n'est pour parler de tennis. Finalement, il avait toujours cru que le fait de jouer ensemble les avait soudés pour la vie. Ce qui était parfaitement faux, il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant et le regrettait amèrement.

- Momo-sempai, qu'est-ce qu'il a, Oishi ?

Momo haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Ils voyaient bien que tout le monde s'étonnait du comportement inhabituel de leur vice capitaine. Mais ils mirent ça sur le compte de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait ce jour-là.

Le problème survint alors qu'il observait les matchs des titulaires. D'un côté, Inui entraînait Kaidô et de l'autre, Echizen et Kikumaru échangeaient quelques balles. Et comme toujours, Eiji, boosté par l'idée de ne pas avoir à perdre contre un « petit » de première année, agrémentait ses balles d'autant de petites boutades malicieuses. Or, pour une raison quelconque cela sembla plus que déplaire au vice capitaine qui intervint assez brutalement.

- Kikumaru, on est là pour jouer, pas pour ce genre de commentaire !

La réponse en se fit pas attendre : vif, cassant, Eiji n'interrompit même pas son saut pour lancer moqueusement.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, monsieur le vice capitaine !

En temps normal, il n'aurait même pas relevé la réplique : tout le monde connaissait la tendance à l'insolence d'Eiji. Mais cette fois-ci, Oishi intervint dans le match que disputaient les deux joueurs, et fit front à Kikumaru, l'empêchant de servir.

Les deux garçons se défiaient maintenant du regard, inconscients de dépasser les limites qui séparent la discussion d'une dispute.

- Eiji, ta conduite est intolérable !

- Ça va, arrête de faire ton capitaine !

- Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'est clair, nan ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends !

- Que tu te prends bien au sérieux ! Ça t'amuse, la place de Tezuka ?

Il détestait cet aspect de la personnalité de son ami ; Kikumaru pouvait se montrer extrêmement blessant quand il le voulait. Sa manie de trouver à chaque fois les piques qui faisaient mal et qui atteignaient toujours leur cible finissait par devenir malsaine lorsqu'il le faisait vraiment sérieusement. D'habitude, cela ne le touchait pas tant lorsqu'il s'en prenait à lui mais là, c'était différent ; il était énervé et se défouler sur Eiji ne lui parût pas une si mauvaise solution, finalement. Il tenta encore une fois de rester maître de lui-même, mais le ton sur lequel il répondit à Kikumaru était tout sauf apaisé.

- Eiji, calme-toi !

La réplique fusa avec effronterie.

- Ho ! A tes ordres, CHEF !

La main d'Oishi parti toute seule et avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, Kikumaru avait valsé sur deux mètres avant de tomber par terre.

Un silence consterné salua cette altercation. Voir Eiji s'énerver était déjà assez, rare : il était capricieux mais pas colérique, que ce soit contre Oishi était encore plus étonnant mais ce qui choquait vraiment c'était que leur vice capitaine s'emporte ainsi. La dernière fois qu'il avait osé se disputer avec Eiji sur le court, ils avaient écopé de vingt tours de terrain de la part de Tezuka, le moyen idéal pour se rabibocher, surtout quand la dispute était sans gravité. Sauf que dans le cas présent, il n'y avait pas de Tezuka pour les punir ; c'était Oishi qui devait garder l'ordre sur les courts et il venait d'échouer royalement.

Oishi ne fit pas un geste, atterré par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il resta figé, debout à quelques mètres de kikumaru qui se relevait en se tenant le bras, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Un seul mot franchit les lèvres d'Oishi dans un murmure quasiment inaudible.

- Kikumaru ?

Le regard que lui lança Eiji le figea. Il n'avait jamais cru possible une telle expression sur le visage d'ordinaire si espiègle de son partenaire. Il charriait littéralement des glaçons. Oishi déglutit avec peine, savoir que ces yeux froids le regardaient, lui et lui seul, le fit frissonner d'inquiétude malgré la chaleur écrasante. Il attendit une poignée de secondes avant de chercher une réponse dans ces yeux de glace mais toute l'expression d'Eiji était de marbre.

Dans un silence de mort, Kikumaru ôta prestement sa veste de titulaire et la balança sans violence mais avec une nonchalance déconcertante dans les bras du vice capitaine. Et sans dire un mot de plus, il fit volte face et quitta le club sans même récupérer sa raquette.

Le silence de mort dura encore quelques longues secondes avant que Fuji ne décide de ramener les choses à leur cours normal. Il fit signe aux joueurs de continuer leur entraînement, aidé en cela par Inui et Kaido qui ne l'avaient pas attendu pour se remettre à jouer. Petit à petit, le bruit des échanges domina à nouveau les courts et quelques discussions recommençaient à poindre. Comme pour conjurer un sort, personne ne parla de la scène durant toute l'heure que dura l'entraînement, reportant leur attention sur le tennis mais personne n'était dupe : le départ d'Eiji serait le sujet du jour pour les membres du club.

La fin de la séance sonna comme une libération, tant l'atmosphère était lourde. Tous les titulaires du club se retrouvèrent spontanément aux vestiaires. Chacun avait été touché différemment par la sortie soudaine de Kikumaru mais ils n'osaient pas vraiment en parler avant qu'Oishi ne commence.

Alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires, agissant comme si de rien n'était, Momo fut le premier à amener le sujet.

- On fait quoi pour Eiji ?

D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, le sentiment d'oppression qui régnait jusqu'à là se dissipa un peu. Ils s'entreregardèrent un instant avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Une sourde angoisse pointait chez eux, même Kaido dut faire un effort pour faire croire que cela lui était égal : et si Kikumaru quittait réellement le club de tennis ? Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça. Ils savaient bien qu'il pouvait être très capricieux, jusqu'à en être insupportable, mais il s'était toujours repris et finissait toujours par arranger les choses et se réconcilier. Là, c'était différent, il n'avait pas agit par caprice, au contraire, il avait semblé prendre une décision mûrement réfléchie dont l'altercation avec Oishi n'avait été qu'une confirmation. Chacun, finalement, redoutait que leur adepte du tennis acrobatique ait véritablement laissé une place vacante.

Fuji prit les choses en main, voyant Oishi toujours sous le choc qui s'était renfermé dans une attitude de rejet. Autre sujet d'inquiétude pour l'équipe remarquèrent-ils au passage : Oishi que le départ d'Eiji avait laissé dans un état d'hébétude pour le moins préoccupant.

- Je vais lui porter ses affaires chez lui. Là, on verra bien si c'était sérieux ou pas. Vous savez comment est Kikumaru !

- On a cours, là ?

- Ouais, anglais, marmonna Echizen.

- Et notre classe a encore deux heures, il vaut mieux que j'y sois, je trouverais bien un moyen d'excuser l'absence d'Eiji. Mmh, si je trouve un prétexte, il faut qu'on se mette d'accord, au cas où madame Ryuzaki nous demanderait demain. Signala Fuji d'un ton égal.

- Ben, il s'est blessé en jouant et il est rentré directement chez lui.

- C'est pas totalement un mensonge en plus, crut bon d'ajouter un Fuji qui, malgré tout, en voulait plus qu'un peu à Oishi pour avoir frappé son ami.

Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers leur vice capitaine qui sembla se réveiller d'un seul coup et balbutia d'une voix atone.

- Ou… oui, faites comme ça.

Il se sentait plus que mal à l'aise, non seulement parce qu'il avait frappé Eiji _ cela, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais _ mais aussi et surtout parce que les mots de celui-ci l'avaient profondément blessé. Etait-il vraiment comme ça ? Il jouait au chef, il cherchait à se montrer digne de la confiance que Tezuka lui faisait mais il ne se sentait jamais à la hauteur de son capitaine. C'était un peu comme avec Eiji en double : il se sentait à l'aise dans le rôle d'appui, de soutient et accessoirement, de dernier recourt en cas de coup dur mais s'interdisait de prendre la direction des choses et de se mettre en avant. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance en soi, plutôt un choix de permettre à ses amis de déployer tout leur potentiel, tout en assurant leurs arrières. Pourtant Eiji avait semblé considérer cet esprit de sacrifice comme le comble de l'orgueil mal placé, ce dont Oishi commençait à être convaincu.

Vu comme ça, il avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir laissé tomber Eiji en le mettant en double avec d'autres que lui et en choisissant de se consacrer à son rôle de vice capitaine en l'absence de Tezuka. En deux mots, d'être un lâcheur.

A SUIVRE...


	3. Chapter 3

Base : Prince of Tennis

Disclamer : Raaahh !! Un ptit Ryoma rien que pour moaaaa toute seule !! ! ! ! Bon, je cracherai pas sur un Tezuka non plus ou à la limite un Shusuke emballé pour Nowel ! Alléééé Konomi san please !

Genre : mmhh OS, romance, humour (ça dépend de votre sens de l'humour)

Pairing : ben, vu le titre… à part des chaussures ou des chaussettes…

Note : à l'orihine, c'est du OS, mais c'est trop indigeste tout d'un coup, alors on a fait quatre parties distinctes. J'espère que la compréhension de l'histoire ne s'en ressent pas trop (pas, dur vu le niveau de compléxité de l'intrigue )

**Et deux qui font la paire !**

Immédiatement après la fin de leur dernier cours, Oishi se rendit sur les courts du club. Vides de toute présence, ils semblaient immenses, pourtant il y passait tous les jours sans s'en rendre compte. Sa raquette à la main, le vice capitaine de Seigaku passait ses nerfs sur une innocente balle de tennis qu'il renvoyait avec violence contre le mur.

Il s'adonnait à ce petit exercice depuis presque deux heures quand son téléphone sonnant dans la poche de sa veste l'interrompit. C'était Fuji.

- Oishi ! T'es chez toi ?

- Non. Je suis resté au collège.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres et pourtant il ne parvint pas à la poser, le ventre noué par l'anxiété. Il s'aperçu subitement qu'il ne voulait pas entendre Fuji lui répondre, il ne voulait pas que ses craintes se réalisent si vite.

- Fuji… tu as…vu…

- Kikumaru ? Je viens de passer chez lui.

- Et ?

A son portable, Shusuke ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction, Oishi était inquiet de ce que Kikumaru avait pu dire et cela le rassurait. Un moment il avait bien cru que cela était complètement égal à l'ancien partenaire d'Eiji. Maintenant, les nouvelles qu'il apportait ne donnaient pas de quoi se réjouir. Il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son inquiétude.

- Il n'est pas rentré.

Le cœur d'Oishi manqua un battement. Un vent de panique s'empara de lui et d'un seul coup, il eut l'impression de revenir brutalement à la réalité. Il mourait littéralement de chaud sous sa veste et se sentait épuisé. Pour ne rien arranger, le ciel était de plus en plus menaçant et il entendait déjà l'orage gronder au loin. D'un seul coup, il eut l'impression de sortir d'un rêve éveillé, réalisant subitement dans quelle situation il s'était mis. .

- Il n'est pas chez lui ?

- Nan. J'ai essayé son portable, il ne répond pas, et il n'est chez aucun de ses amis. Continua Fuji, dont l'énervement cachait mal l'inquiétude.

- Tu n'as pas une idée d'où il peut être ?

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais te demander.

- Je suis resté au collège depuis cet après-midi, s'il est dans le coin, je vais bien finir par le voir !

Seul un long silence lui répondit. Oishi se doutait bien de ce que pouvait penser Fuji ; après tout, c'était probablement le meilleur ami d'Eiji, il s'inquiétait légitimement. Et il avait aussi raison de lui en vouloir pour avoir frappé Kikumaru, peut-être aussi pour ne pas l'avoir retenu lorsqu'il s'était éloigné.

- Fuji, je sais que c'est de ma faute et je te promets que…

- Ça va !

La voix de Fuji baissa d'un ton, l'air plus détendu. Quand il reprit, Oishi sut que, s'il n'était pas pour autant pardonné, Shusuke ne lui en voulait plus autant.

- Je sais pas ce qui t'a prit, tout à l'heure, mais fais de ton mieux pour qu'il revienne, d'accord ?

- Compte sur moi !

Fuji esquissa un demi sourire, soulagé de voir son vice capitaine reprendre ses esprits.

- Après tout, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il va le plus manquer.

Et sans laisser Oishi demander plus d'explication sur ces derniers mots, il raccrocha, avant de reprendre le chemin de chez lui. Si Oishi s'en occupait, on pouvait raisonnablement penser que Kikumaru était entre de bonnes mains.

De son côté, Oishi respira profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer, décidant de ce qu'il devait faire en priorité. Si Kikumaru n'était pas chez lui, ni chez personne d'autre, il traînait quelque part dans la rue. Seulement, il avait laissé toutes ses affaires en quittant le court quelques heures plus tôt. Donc, il n'avait pas d'argent, cela excluait d'office les bars, salles de jeu et autres endroits payants. Il n'avait pas non plus de carte de bus avec lui, il ne pouvait alors pas être trop loin. Sauf s'il avait marché tout ce temps. Non, avant de partir, il disputait un match avec Echizen, ce qui avait dû le fatiguer bien trop pour errer en ville des heures durant.

Non, connaissant Kikumaru, il devait s'être trouvé un coin tranquille, où il était sûr de ne pas être dérangé, un coin familier, un genre de … refuge. Oishi soupira de soulagement, dans ce cas, il n'y avait qu'un endroit possible et il ne devrait pas avoir de problème à l'y rejoindre. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt, se dit-il en rassemblant ses affaires, c'était leur coin à eux où ils se retrouvaient quand ils se sentaient en difficulté. Ou plus précisément, quand ils perdaient, se rappela-t-il en fermant la porte des vestiaires à clef. Dire que quelques semaines plus tôt à peine, Eiji lui avait promis qu'il ne le reverrait plus là-bas de sitôt ! Mais cette fois, c'était de sa faute à lui, il l'avait violemment frappé, il s'était énervé contre lui et n'avait même pas cherché à le retenir alors qu'il quittait le club !

En marchant de plus en plus rapidement vers sa destination, Oishi se remémorait douloureusement ce qu'il s'était dit quelques temps auparavant déjà : il ne devait pas agir avec Kikumaru comme il en avait envie. Il devait toujours se retenir, rester un ami, un partenaire ou un adversaire mais pas ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était rendu compte de ça très tôt, en fait dés leurs premières rencontres et cela s'était encore intensifié au cours de leur progression en double. Eiji était particulier pour lui. Il aurait bien pu nier ses sentiments en bloc, mais ce n'était pas son genre, il savait être franc avec lui-même, comme il l'était avec les autres. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas imposer ces sentiments à Eiji qui le considérait comme un ami, ce qui l'amenait trop souvent à agir de manière très protectrice avec lui. Il soupira de découragement : c'était aussi ça qui le rendait si sensible à tout ce que pouvait dire et faire Eiji : le moindre de ses remarques, même si c'était une plaisanterie, prenait une signification particulière. Mais le pire c'était l'amitié et l'affection qu'Eiji lui portait, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en contenter, à se dire que c'était déjà pas mal, parce que cela ne suffisait pas. Le plus paradoxal était qu'il ne voulait pas non plus perdre ce lien de complicité qui s'était tissé entre eux. Finalement, toute cette situation lui imposait une pression permanente lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et il ne le supportait pas.

Il arriva rapidement au conteneur qui servait de perchoir à son partenaire à chacune de leur défaite. Eiji était là aussi, assis sur le bord, la tête sur les genoux et les bras croisés par-dessus. Il se sentit soulagé d'un seul coup ; il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il aurait fait s'il ne l'avait pas trouvé là. Il grimpa rapidement pour venir s'asseoir à bonne distance de son ami. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il décide de le fuir encore une fois. Il resta comme ça une bonne dizaine de minutes. Comme s'il s'agissait s'apprivoiser un animal sauvage, il devait d'abord l'habituer à sa présence, être certain qu'il ne le repousserait pas. Au bout d'un petit moment, il se racla la gorge, et inspira, comme pour trouver ses mots.

- Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait peur !

Il n'attendait pas de réponse, il devait juste parler et rester là, près de lui.

- J'ai l'impression que Fuji a vraiment cru que tu allais faire une connerie.

Il laissa encore un blanc, évaluant d'un coup d'œil l'effet de ses derniers mots sur son ami. Kikumaru n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais sa tête s'était inclinée légèrement vers Oishi, comme pour signaler qu'il l'écoutait.

- Enfin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu inventer pour justifier ton absence en cours et chez toi mais je lui fais confiance.

Il reprit, avec un sourire un peu sceptique.

- Avec son air angélique, on lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession alors qu'il est encore plus retors que Tezuka !

La tête de Kikumaru qu'il guettait toujours oscilla doucement, comme pour approuver ces derniers mots.

- Alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Tout ça se réglera dans la discrétion.

Il sentit son ami moins nerveux et remercia mentalement Fuji de faire un si bon sujet de monologue.

Mais il était temps de s'occuper un peu de leur problème premier. Et puis, à l'origine, il s'était mis en quête de Kikumaru avec dans l'idée de se faire plus ou moins pardonner.

- Enfin, c'est de ma faute aussi. Vu que j'ai pas été foutu de te retenir.

Un léger mouvement des épaules lui appris que Kikumaru venait de se détendre quelque peu.

- Tu m'en veux ?

Seuls un léger tremblement et un silence hésitant lui répondirent.

Il s'approcha doucement, avec la même prudence que s'il s'agissait d'un animal blessé. Il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer ; d'un autre côté, ils devaient bien se parler, s'expliquer. Trop souvent Eiji réglait les disputes par une boutade et un sourire ; la plupart du temps, cela suffisait et tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Mais pas cette fois.

Il effleura de la main l'épaule, puis les cheveux de son ami, proposant silencieusement un contact, s'attendant à être repoussé à chaque instant. Il sourit en coin à l'idée de l'image qu'ils offraient : il avait réellement l'impression d'amadouer une bête sauvage. Cette idée qui lui était venue au demeurant, un peu par hasard, ne lui parût soudainement pas si absurde que ça. Finalement, il allait s'y prendre exactement comme ça : il fallait apprivoiser Eiji.

- T'es là depuis petit un bout de temps, non ?

Un nouveau hochement de tête imperceptible lui répondit.

- T'as pas faim, ou soif ?

Au bout de quelques longues secondes, un murmure s'éleva d'entre les bras de Kikumaru.

- Un peu.

Une lueur de triomphe illumina le visage d'Oishi : il l'avait fait parler, ce qui était un début plus qu'encourageant. Il plongea une main distraite dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible pendant que l'autre main continuait à frôler son ami, dans une invitation muette à faire la paix. Alors qu'il lui tendait de quoi se rassasier, il sentit Kikumaru se pencher vers l'arrière pour venir à la rencontre de son bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, le bras d'Oishi passé autour de ses épaules le temps qu'il boive un peu et avale rapidement quelques sucreries. Oishi l'entendit soupirer avec délice : l'espace d'un instant, il aurait juré l'avoir senti ronronner de satisfaction contre son bras.

- Merci.

- Y'a pas de quoi.

Il resserra inconsciemment son étreinte, alors qu'au même instant, Kikumaru posait la tête sur son épaule. Ils murmurèrent d'une même voix.

- Désolé.

Oishi inspira encore une fois pour se donner du courage avant de continuer.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Eiji ?

- Hm ?

- Avec moi, où est le problème ? Je… je sais que n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus comme ça mais… c'est déjà depuis hier que ça ne va pas, non ?

Kikumaru prit à son tour une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, après son départ du club et il en avait remarquablement bien tiré les conclusions. Il était jaloux quand Oishi prenait soin de quelqu'un d'autre, il était frustré quand il était loin de lui, et furieux et triste quand il ne le comprenait pas. Au début il n'avait pas su vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une possessivité amicale envers Oishi : il recherchait sa proximité, son intimité avec avidité et cela ne lui semblait pas naturel. Petit à petit, il avait trouvé bien de points de ressemblance entre leurs deux attitudes l'un envers l'autre. Et puis brusquement, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, l'évidence lui parût… simplement évidente : « j'aime Oishi » et c'était tout.

Tout ce qui importait. Bien sûr, il s'était torturé l'esprit encore quelques heures à peser et soupeser les implications pour lui, pour Oishi… les questions morales, les questions d'ordre plus pratiques aussi… Et en fin de compte, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que si Oishi venait le chercher sur son refuge, il lui ferait comprendre son sentiment d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et les questions viendraient plus tard. Il avait décidé de ne pas compliquer les choses.

Il devait donc trouver par où commencer.

- Hier quand on a joué…

- Oui.

- J'ai gagné.

- Je sais. Tu veux jouer en simple, maintenant ?

Kikumaru esquissa un sourire rassuré, la question d'Oishi était pleine d'inquiétude et cela chassa tous ses doutes sur l'attitude à tenir.

- Bien sûr que non ! Oishi, même si je dois te battre tous les jours au tennis, je ne jouerai jamais sans toi !

- Alors que ?

- C'est là mon problème : je veux rester toujours avec toi et j'ai l'impression que toi tu t'en fiches.

- Jamais ! protesta Oishi avec ferveur. Je tiens aussi à toi ! Seulement, j'ai parfois l'impression de te… ralentir, de te brider aussi.

- Nya ! Idiot, c'est exactement l'inverse !

Ils soupirèrent, de soulagement cette fois, tous les deux en même temps. Eiji captura la main qu'Oishi avait passée sur son épaule et la tint fermement dans la sienne.

- Je ne te lâche plus.

Il croisa le regard attendri de son ami et constata qu'il était en bonne voie pour ce qu'il voulait lui annoncer ce soir. Alors il continua, et attira la main d'Oishi sur sa joue en murmurant.

- Toi non plus, ne me lâches plus jamais. D'accord ? Garde-moi toujours avec toi.

Oishi acquiesça avec un serrement au cœur, Eiji ne faisait qu'énoncer son rêve le plus cher à haute voix en toute innocence. Il aurait eu envie de lui répondre mais ne put que garder un silence douloureux.

Désarçonné par une telle absence de réaction, Eiji crut n'en avoir pas assez fait.

- Et puis, si tu veux bien passer l'éponge, je crois que je récupérerai ma veste demain à l'entraînement.

Cela rasséréna quelque peu Oishi, au moins il n'aurait pas à expliquer à Tezuka la disparition d'un de ses titulaires pendant son absence. Il se sentit minable de penser d'abord à la réaction de Tezuka : il devrait être au moins sincèrement soulagé de savoir qu'Eiji restait. Il se fit l'impression de plus se soucier de l'opinion de son capitaine que du cas de son partenaire. Finalement, c'était Eiji qui avait vu juste : il voulait tellement être à la hauteur qu'il préférait occulter les problèmes que les affronter.

Il se prit la tête à deux mains en soupirant profondément.

- Hé ! Oishi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, marmonna-t-il entre les dents. Je viens juste de réaliser que j'ai été arrogant, insensible et parfaitement égoïste alors ça fait tout de même un choc.

Kikumaru se rapprocha de manière à pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- De toute manière on te supporte comme ça depuis des années, alors on s'y fait !

- Eiji ! gémit-il d'un ton plaintif en relevant la tête pour voir le sourire malicieux de l'interpellé. Celui-ci se contenta de poser la tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

- Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime, moi ! De toute façon il faut bien que tu aies quelques défauts, sinon c'est vraiment pas juste !

Oishi frémit à ces derniers mots. « C'est comme ça que je t'aime » Eiji avait dit ça si naturellement, sans se douter à quel point cela pouvait le toucher. C'était une expression, une façon de parler, et aussi, une manière de le rassurer mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer encore un peu de la part de Kikumaru.

De son côté, Eiji poussa encore un peu plus son ami, jusqu'à les faire basculer tous les deux sans douceur. Oishi n'avait-il donc pas relevé ses mots « c'est comme ça que je t'aime » ou s'imaginait-il qu'il était du genre à dire ça en l'air ? Bien décidé à se faire comprendre, il plaqua Oishi sur le conteneur et posa son coude sur lui, de manière à pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Heu… Eiji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Et en plus, il en rajoutait. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Eiji qui en avait bien trop découvert sur lui-même en une seule journée pour passer à l'action. En tennis comme en amour, il était farouchement partisan du jeu offensif, et là, il allait monter au filet !

- Oishi, tu es idiot en plus ? feula-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil parfaitement adorable. « Je t'aime comme ça » et je ne dis pas ce genre de choses à tout le monde. A vrai dire, à personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Aux yeux écarquillés de stupeur d'Oishi, Kikumaru commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement, annihilant d'un seul coup toutes ses capacités de réflexion. Malgré cela, il perçut avec clarté l'idée générale de cette dernière phrase. Il perçut aussi dans un éclair de lucidité l'intention de son ami-et bientôt plus s'il se laissait faire-. Or, il n'avait aucune envie de se laisser faire ; d'accord, il aimait sincèrement Eiji mais de là à le laisser disposer de lui ainsi, il y a encore de la marge. Il se redressa donc sur un coude, sans pour autant éloigner son visage de celui d'Eiji et le saisit par la taille de son autre main, avec l'espoir de pouvoir maîtriser un minimum la suite.

Suite qui ne se fit pas attendre, mais sûrement pas comme ils l'entendaient.

La première goutte fut pour Eiji, la seconde pour Oishi. Et en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur eux dans un grondement de tonnerre.

Un instant, ils restèrent comme paralysés, séparés par à peine cinq centimètres de rideau de pluie. Et puis ils reprirent très vite leurs esprits : ils ne devaient pas rester exposés en plein orage.

En trois secondes, ils dégringolèrent du conteneur, devenu aussi glissant qu'une patinoire et se ruèrent à la recherche d'un endroit où s'abriter de la pluie.

Ils courraient tous les deux à perdre haleine, les poumons en feu malgré la pluie torrentielle qui les trempait. Ils parcouraient les rues à la recherche d'un abri providentiel. Leurs vêtements trempés battaient au rythme de leurs longues foulées, soulevant des gerbes d'eau sur leur passage. On aurait cru voir deux sprinteurs en pleine course, si qui que ce soit s'était trouvé dans la rue. L'eau commençait à courir en torrent sur leur visage, les aveuglant presque et les obligeant à fermer les yeux par moment. Quelques rues plus tard, après une course qui leur avait semblé prendre des heures, ils aperçurent en même temps un hangar fermé mais qui s'ornait d'un large avant-toit, pouvant parfaitement les abriter le temps que la pluie cesse.

Oishi se rua sous l'auvent du hangar à l'abandon. Il jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à son ami qui le rejoignait à bout de souffle. Il ravala un hoquet de stupeur : à peine à l'abri, Eiji avait immédiatement ôté son Tee-shirt.

- Eiji ! Qu'est-ce que tu … ?

- Je suis trempé, là ! glapit l'interpellé sans se douter du spectacle qu'il donnait.

Il se laissa tomber avec lassitude sur le sol et s'attaqua à ses baskets, puis ses chaussettes avant d'expliquer :

- Faut pas garder des affaires mouillées. Je ne veux pas finir avec une pneumonie, moi !

Il finit par ne garder que son short, sous l'œil inquiet de son ami qui s'était demandé jusqu'où il oserait aller.

Une fois son déshabillage en règle terminé, Eiji tenta de s'installer contre le mur, mais à peine appuyé contre celui-ci, il s'en éloigna brusquement d'un bond en poussant un petit cri de douleur. Il se retourna pour répondre au regard interrogateur d'Oishi d'un ton plaintif.

- C'est la tôle du hangar, elle est brûlante.

Evidemment, le soleil avait tapé presque toute la journée et le métal exposé faisait véritablement l'effet d'être chauffé à blanc.

Oishi saisit Eiji par le bras.

- Reste pas contre le mur, tu vas cramer.

- Nya ! Pas tant que ça !

Oishi étudia du regard Kikumaru en train d'essorer ses vêtements trempés, il sembla d'un coup se souvenir de quelque chose et s'arracha à sa contemplation pour ouvrir son sac et en sortir toutes ses affaires, également imbibées d'eau de pluie. Ses raquettes ne craignaient rien, c'était surtout les vêtements, c'est pourquoi il imita très vite Eiji et bientôt, toutes leurs affaires furent étalées en vrac sur le bitume sec et toujours chaud, épargné par la pluie.

Il se rassit, après avoir rajouté sa chemise d'uniforme au tout, juste à côté de Kikumaru qui lui lança un grand sourire malicieux.

- Nya ! On dirait de vrais clodos !

Puis il retira finalement son short, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Oishi qui parcouru rapidement la rue du regard, s'assurant que personne ne passait là. Kikumaru, qui avait accroché ce regard au passage, reprit avec effronterie.

- T'as vu ce qui tombe ? Même un chien resterait pas sous cette saucée, alors on est pas près d'être vus. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne bouge pas d'ici tant qu'il flotte comme ça ! J'y passerais la nuit s'il le faut, je préfère encore dormir là ! Et puis, continua-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse, je ne me vois pas rentrer chez moi en pleine nuit, trempé jusqu'aux os et me retrouver nez à nez avec mes parents ! Nya ! On va passer la nuit dehors ! miaula-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Eiji ! Ce n'est pas très convenable !

- Parce que frapper son partenaire devant tout le club, c'est convenable peut-être ?

- Désolé.

Oishi baissa les yeux, sentant à nouveau une vague de culpabilité le submerger. Kikumaru se rapprocha de lui doucement et colla son front contre les sien.

- Arrête d'y penser. T'as bien fait, dans le fond. Dès que je deviens trop odieux, faut pas hésiter !

- Ne dis pas ça ! Je ferais plus jamais ça !

La tête d'Eiji retomba sur son torse, pour finalement se poser sur ses jambes croisées.

- Fatigué ?

- Nya ! Faut que je recharge. Ronronna Eiji en étouffant un bâillement.

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur les jambes d'Oishi, de manière à pouvoir somnoler un peu. Ses espérances furent largement comblées, puisqu'il sombra au bout de quelques minutes. Mais la pensée alarmante qu'en fin de compte, ils avaient faillit s'embrasser le retint de justesse. Ce qui était proprement alarmant ce n'était pas l'idée d'embrasser Oishi (même ça lui paraissait plutôt exotique comme geste) mais plutôt le fait qu'ils n'avaient que « faillit », là était le problème. C'est donc un profond sentiment de frustration qui le poussa à tendre inconsciemment les lèvres vers son ami, en quête muette d'un baiser. Le contact tant désiré ne vint pourtant pas tout de suite. Il attendit quelques longues secondes.

Puis, une sensation humide sur son front. Oishi posa d'abord ses lèvres sur son front, puis tout son visage contre le sien. Le cœur d'Eiji fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Les lèvres froides et mouillées de son ami dessinaient son visage, suivaient la ligne de sa mâchoire, caressaient sa joue, embrassaient ses paupières closes. Et puis s'immobilisèrent, pas tout à fait sur la joue, mais pas non plus sur la bouche. Juste à l'endroit où on ne sait plus trop si c'est une bise amicale ou un baiser. Sur ce, Eiji sombra pour de bon dans un profond sommeil.

A SUIVRE...

je sais, à l'origine il devait y avoir que trois chapitres mais c'était trop long...alors à suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Base : Prince of Tennis

Disclamer : Raaahh !! Un ptit Ryoma rien que pour moaaaa toute seule !! ! ! ! Bon, je cracherai pas sur un Tezuka non plus ou à la limite un Shusuke emballé pour Nowel ! Alléééé Konomi san please !

Genre : mmhh OS, romance, humour (ça dépend de votre sens de l'humour)

Pairing : ben, vu le titre… à part des chaussures ou des chaussettes…

Note : à l'origine, c'est du OS, mais c'est trop indigeste tout d'un coup, alors on a fait quatre parties distinctes. J'espère que la compréhension de l'histoire ne s'en ressent pas trop (pas, dur vu le niveau de complexité de l'intrigue )

**Et deux qui font la paire !**

L'avantage, lorsqu'on s'endort dehors, c'est qu'on est sûr de se réveiller à l'heure. Dès cinq heures du matin, la circulation faisait un tel bruit que les garçons furent tirés du sommeil bien malgré eux.

Kikumaru ouvrit les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, poussant un piaulement de mécontentement. Il n'avait pas assez dormi, et pas assez bien. Une envie de râler le prit sans prévenir. Il écrasa son poing contre le sol, pour la forme parce que le bitume du trottoir n'avait rien à craindre d'un Eiji grognon.

- Hé ben. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sans trop réfléchir, le joueur répondit hargneusement.

- J'ai froid, j'ai faim et j'ai mal au dos. Et en plus, c'est hyper tôt !

Oishi haussa un sourcil dubitatif. D'accord, il était habitué maintenant, à force de supporter un partenaire capricieux, mais il y avait certaines limites à ne pas dépasser. Lui non plus n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille à midi, lui aussi avait dormi dans la rue à même le sol, lui aussi s'était prit une saucée la veille, la faute à qui ? Et il n'en faisait pas tout un plat.

- A c't'heure, il n'y a rien d'ouvert. Bon, le convini mais c'est super loin, je fais pas un pas de plus, là. Tu peux pas savoir ce que j'ai froid ! Dire qu'hier on crevait de chaud !

Tout en suivant d'une oreille attentive les récriminations de son ami, Osihi repliait ses affaire sèches. Son uniforme était encore un peu humide mais ça sècherais dans la journée. Il vérifia ses raquettes pour la forme et referma son sac.

- Saleté de pluie, je suis sûr que mes fringues sont encore trempées !

Oishi retint mentalement la leçon pour la suite : ne jamais réveiller son nouvellement petit ami avant dix heures de sommeil. Ou alors se préparer à endurer une matinée de plaintes et gémissements en tout genre.

- Si ça trouve je vais attraper une pneumonie.

- Aucun risque, les idiots ne sont jamais malades.

Pour le coup, Eiji se retourna, avec la ferme intention de clamer haut et fort son indignation.

- Oishi ! Tu ne...

L'interpellé ne voulut pas savoir exactement ce qu' « il ne », préférant attraper le visage d'Eiji entre ses mains, pour l'embrasser autoritairement, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser gâcher une journée qui commençait si bien par la mauvaise humeur de Kikumaru. Eiji ravala littéralement ses protestations diverses et variées pour laisser place à la langue de Oishi. Finalement, il n'avait plus si froid que ça, il commençait même à faire plutôt chaud, voir très chaud. Il laissa Oishi visiter sa bouche de fond en comble, avant de participer au baiser, cherchant du bout des lèvres à suçoter celles de son ami. Il perdit la notion du temps lorsque Oishi le plaqua contre le sol, rajoutant ses mains un peu baladeuses au baiser. Quand, enfin, ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, Eiji soupira, ne songeant plus du tout à se plaindre.

- Là, pour le coup, ce n'est pas très convenable.

Rouge de confusion à l'idée de tant d'audace de sa part_ comment avait-il pu faire ça en pleine rue ?_ Oishi ne répondit rien et se releva prestement, tendant son tee-shirt sec à Kikumaru.

- On devrait y aller maintenant.

- Où ?

- Au collège, Eiji.

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage du joueur. Il n'avait pas bien réalisé jusqu'à là combien Osihi pouvait être prude.

- Tu veux pas plutôt qu'on aille chez toi ?

- Eiji !

- Nya, je rigole. Dis, tu sais qu'on est loin du collège ?

- Oui mais il y a le train de six heures vingt-cinq. On aura même le temps de te nourrir au convini.

Kikumaru rayonnait.

Et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous, qu'ils quittèrent le petit bout de trottoir qui les avait accueilli pour la nuit. Oishi eut largement le temps de remarquer que son petit ami finirait par lui coûter presque aussi cher en nourriture qu'en sensations fortes (trottoirs, fugues et autres).

Ce ne fut que lorsque Eiji trouva excellente l'idée de partager sa glace avec Oishi d'une manière qui ne serait jamais venue à l'esprit de ce dernier qu'ils réalisèrent ce qui clochait.

- Tu sais Oishi, hésita Eiji.

- Moui ? Fit un Oishi encore écarlate de sa dernière « bouchée » de glace.

- Je crois bien qu'on a raté le train.

- Y'en a tous les quarts d'heure, pas de problème.

- Justement, celui de sept heure quinze vient de partir. Mais je ne veux pas te presser.

- QUOI ?

**OoOoOoOo**

- Heureusement que Tezuka n'est pas là, finalement ! Ironisa Kikumaru tout en courant vers les terrains de tennis.

- Eiji ! Je suis censé m'occuper du club ! Beugla Oishi, plus paniqué encore que s'il encourrait réellement la terrible sanction que Tezuka destinait aux retardataires.

- Bah, madame Ryuzaki s'en tirera très bien toute seule. Imagine le nombre de tour de terrain qu'il nous aurait réservé !

- On le mériterait !

- Oui mais… le connaissant, ça aurait pu aller très loin…

- Cinquante ?

- Au moins !

- Pas besoin de lui en parler dans ce cas.

**FIN **


End file.
